The Eternal: Wizard
by Kagayaita Eternal
Summary: Alice's life went into a tragic change after her father left off. More importantly, she will soon learn or find out of her father's secrets. What are those secrets are? What kind of secrets is he hiding? Does it involve the Dark Lord? Read to find out!
1. The Eternal

So let's begin with the subject: Eternal.

Who are the Eternals you asked?

The word "Eternal" means many things.

Eternals are consider a significance grace in life.

Eternals are the balance of the many worlds.

Eternals are the protector of the Eternal Universe.

Eternals are people who evolved from chaotic destruction to beauty of peace.

This story will based on 7 brave eternal warriors from different universes and they all have different personalities and attributes but just because of them, they saved the Eternal World from unimaginable pain from the wrong doers.

Is 7 a bit too much?

Not for me. These 7 are individualist from start but they will meet the "Heroes", "Rivals" and "Companions"

Who are they?

Heroes are there in the nick of time to save everyone.

Rivals are always in the negative position but if the right effort, the Eternals and Heroes will there for them to comfort them.


	2. Ever so Lonely

A/N: This is my 1st Introduction Chapter for my Eternal. Anyway, enjoy.

Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling

—

It will begin when she went to bed as usual, thinking that tomorrows are the same as always. She slept into her cheerful dreams but awoken by the sound of heavy steel being scratched on the wooden floor from downstair.

She sneaked out of her room to see what's going on. She slowly tiptoed across the halls and finally down the grand staircase. She hid beside a potted plant and gave her self a peek at the situation.

She looked over and saw her mother's unusual depressed expression. It was quite unusual for mother to be sad since she never seen her mother depressed like this.

Curious, Alice wondered why did she look so sad and tried to climb further up on the potted plant. She looked over and then, it hit her.

Her father was leaving, according to his luggage arranged inside a carriage outside the door.

With no hesitation, Alice ran over to him, in tears.

"Father!" sobbed Alice, "You're leaving? Please don't!"

"I'm sorry, Alice, but it's the Minister's orders," assured her father, placing a hand over her cheek, "Please don't cry, Alice."

Alice wiped off her tears and looked into her father's pale eyes.

"I will be back as soon as I can till then wait for me," spoke her father, "Alright?"

Alice nodded in reply.

"For now, take care of everything while daddy's away," said her father, "After all, you will be a great wizard one day just like me."

That was the last words that Alice from her father.

As the carriage drove off, Alice was clinging to her mother's dress.

"Mother, will he ever come back?" asked Alice, softly.

Her mother gave her a smile and gently picked her up, "Don't worry, he will, after all he is one of the greatest wizards in the world."

Her mother gave her a warm look and Alice hummed back in return.

"Now, now, let's go back to sleep," spoke her mother.

She tucked Alice with a blanket and slowly caressing her silver hair.

"Sweet dreams, my dear," soften her mother.

She then sang a nightly yet softening lullaby towards her daughter.

_"In the growing night _

_The moonlight shines down on my fears_

_And adorns all my wretched sorrow_

_Let it sing with fright _

_Entwine and immerse in our lives _

_We can't stop their dance in the dark _

_The secrets you gave me _

_Unravel into new meanings _

_I can't see through the night_

_Even so I will run blind _

_Lacrimosa once again _

_I will love this world's beauty _

_That is now gone _

_Dead to my eyes_

_It vanished that day _

_Shattered at dawn… "_

-3 Months Timeskip-

It had been 3 months since Alice saw her father and things have gotten worse afterwards.

She was above a hill over a lush forest sulking away her problems. She loved the smell of the pine wood as it always her best desire for it when she needed it.

There was one thought that keep passing by in her mind, that was when her mother unexpectedly passed away yesterday.

She couldn't bring her self to go to her mother's funeral so she decided to run away from the despair, she knew that the manor's servants will try to look for her everywhere but she didn't care about that now.

Alice didn't understand what's happening but her life gotten ever so worse. She thought that this was the way she needed to live for the rest of her life.

'Lonely, afraid and despair…..'

She wanted to sob but couldn't bring out her feelings of sorrow inside herself. Her thoughts were all messed up inside of her mind and she couldn't think properly.

"Alice…"spoke a rather pale, yet familiar voice.

Alice was shocked at first and tried to calm down for a bit. She turned over to see a best friend of hers.

"Oh, Draco, it's just you," fake smiled Alice, trying to convince him that she wasn't upset.

"Don't act like that, I know what happen," assured Draco.

Alice's smile faded and stared at the blonde boy for a mere second until he spoke up again.

"I understand that you wanted to be left alone but you don't need to isolate yourself from everyone else," explained Draco.

"But ,Draco, it's just so…." soften Alice.

"We're Best Friends, Alice! We always help each other out no matter what happens! Best Friends are always there for each other!" interrupted Draco, "Remember you taught me that! So since that time you helped me, I will now help you."

Alice's sadness just snapped after hearing that. She began to realize that she still had her friends. Not mention the much honesty, Draco put towards her since she did helped him out and as he said he wanted to help her out. Her mind began to change once again.

She looked up to Draco and gave him a cheerful expression.

"You're right, Draco!" exclaimed Alice, "Thanks for cheering me up! Not matter what we will always stick with each other together."

Alice hugged the pale boy, that triggered a blush from Draco's face.

"Anyway, let's head back, everyones' looking for you," explained Draco.

Alice returned from the hug and gave a cute nod.

—

-2 Weeks Timeskip-

"I'm sorry, Draco," Alice said, "But I need to go."

Draco was surprised but calm at the same time, "I get it, it's alright."

Alice was shocked after hearing that, "You're not upset at all."

"I am but I don't want you to worry for me," replied Draco, "It's better for someone from your mom's perspective to take care of you."

Alive gave an uneasy expression.

"What's wrong?" alerted Draco.

"Its that I never met these people before and my mother never talk about them in front of me so I'm a bit uncomfortable about this whole moving thing and limiting my access towards the outside world and you might have get my point by now," spoke Alice, "Also to add that I never get to see you or anyone else again….."

"I guess its better since your family is far greater than mine's," chuckled Draco, "And of course, your father is one of greatest mages in this century. And your mother is really kind so I bet those people will be kind as well."

There was a short pause until Alice spoke up again, "…..but will we ever see each other again?"

"Well, of course, since we will both be enrolled into Hogwarts in a couple of years so be patience," smirked Draco.

"So um…can we make a pinkie promise on that?" asked Alice, "Let's make a pinkie promise that we both see each other again in Hogwarts."

"Sure," said Draco, happily, "So is it a pinkie promise?"

Draco pulled out a little pinkie finger.

Alice then pulled out her pinkie finger.

"It's a pinkie promise."

Before Alice leaving to the carriage glanced at her manor, she thought to herself maybe her life wasn't so ever so worse after all. She smiled and headed towards another chapter in her life, that will reveal the ever so secrets within her life…..

—

A/N: I find writing FanFics with little kids involved cute. So you want to know what happened next, tune in next week. And if you're a fan of anime like Bleach, Naruto or any other. Please do check out my other Eternals' stories. See ya till then.

P.S. : I know if the lullaby sounds scary but it's actually Alice's favourites. You will know why. And try to guess the lullaby's name.


End file.
